Fungicides are compounds, of natural or synthetic origin, which act to protect and/or cure plants against damage caused by agriculturally relevant fungi. Generally, no single fungicide is useful in all situations. Consequently, research is ongoing to produce fungicides that may have better performance, are easier to use, and cost less.
The present disclosure relates to macrocyclic picolinamides and their use as fungicides. The compounds of the present disclosure may offer protection against ascomycetes, basidiomycetes, deuteromycetes and oomycetes.
One embodiment of the present disclosure may include compounds of Formula I:
                wherein        X is hydrogen or C(O)R3;        Y is hydrogen, C(O)R3, or Q;        Q is        
                wherein                    R1 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, alkoxy, or acyl, each optionally substituted with 0, 1 or multiple R6;            R2 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, or acyl, each optionally substituted with 0, 1 or multiple R6;            R3 is alkoxy or benzyloxy, each optionally substituted with 0, 1, or multiple R6;            R4 is hydrogen, —C(O)R5, or —CH2OC(O)R5;            R5 is alkyl, alkoxy, or aryl, each optionally substituted with 0, 1, or multiple R6;            R6 is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, acyl, halo, alkenyl, alkoxy, heterocyclyl, or thioalkyl, each optionally substituted with 0, 1, or multiple R7;            R7 is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, or halo.                        
In some embodiments the compound of Formula I includes X equal to H and Y equal to H; in some of these embodiments R1 is alkyl or aryl, each optionally substituted with 0, 1 or multiple R6; in some of these embodiments R2 is hydrogen or alkyl, each optionally substituted with 0, 1 or multiple R6.
In some embodiments the compounds of Formula I includes X equal C(O)R3 and Y equal to H, in some of these embodiments R1 is alkyl or aryl, each optionally substituted with 0, 1 or multiple R6; in some of these embodiments R2 is hydrogen or alkyl, each optionally substituted with 0, 1 or multiple R6.
In some embodiments the compounds of Formula I includes X equal to H and Y equal to Q; in some of these embodiments R1 is alkyl or aryl, each optionally substituted with 0, 1 or multiple R6; in some embodiments R2 is hydrogen or alkyl, each optionally substituted with 0, 1 or multiple R6; in some embodiments R4 is either H or —C(O)R5 or —CH2OC(O)R5; in some of these embodiments R5 is alkyl or alkoxy, each optionally substituted with 0, 1, or multiple R6, or R5 is —CH3, —CH(CH3)2, —CH2OCH2CH3, or —CH2CH2OCH3.
Other embodiments of the present disclosure may include a fungicidal composition for the control or prevention of fungal attack comprising the compounds described above and a phytologically acceptable carrier material.
Yet other embodiments of the present disclosure may include a method for the control or prevention of fungal attack on a plant, the method including the steps of applying a fungicidally effective amount of one or more of the compounds described above to at least one of the fungus, the plant, and an area adjacent to the plant.
The compounds for Formula I and compostions including the same as identified herein may be used to control and or prevention of at least one pathogen such as those selected from the list consisting of: Leaf Blotch of Wheat (Mycosphaerella graminicola; anamorph: Zymoseptoria tritici), Wheat Brown Rust (Puccinia triticina), Stripe Rust (Puccinia striiformis), Scab of Apple (Venturia inaequalis), Blister Smut of Maize (Ustilago maydis), Powdery Mildew of Grapevine (Uncinula necator), Barley Scald (Rhynchosporium secalis), Blast of Rice (Magnaporthe grisea), Rust of Soybean (Phakopsora pachyrhizi), Glume Blotch of Wheat (Leptosphaeria nodorum), Powdery Mildew of Wheat (Blumeria graminis f. sp. tritici), Powdery Mildew of Barley (Blumeria graminis f. sp. hordei), Powdery Mildew of Cucurbits (Erysiphe cichoracearum), Anthracnose of Cucurbits (Glomerella lagenarium), Leaf Spot of Beet (Cercospora beticola), Early Blight of Tomato (Alternaria solani), and Net Blotch of Barley (Pyrenophora teres).
Still other embodiments include A method for the control and/or the prevention of fungal attack on a plant, these methods including the step of: applying a fungicidally effective amount of at least one of the compounds of Formula I, or a composition that includes at least one compound of Formula I to at least one portion of a plant, an area adjacent to the plant, soil adapted to support growth of the plant, a root of the plant, and at least a portion of foliage of the plant. In some embodiments the composition includes at least one additional compound selected from the group consisting of a phytologically acceptable carrier material, a second fungicide, an insecticide, a nematocide, a miticide, an arthropodicide, and a bactericide.
It will be understood by those skilled in the art that the following terms may include generic “R”-groups within their definitions, e.g., “the term alkoxy refers to an —OR substituent”. It is also understood that within the definitions for the following terms, these “R” groups are included for illustration purposes and should not be construed as limiting or being limited by substitutions about Formula I.
The term “alkyl” refers to a branched, unbranched, or saturated cyclic carbon chain, including, but not limited to, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, isopropyl, isobutyl, tertiary butyl, pentyl, hexyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, and the like.
The term “alkenyl” refers to a branched, unbranched or cyclic carbon chain containing one or more double bonds including, but not limited to, ethenyl, propenyl, butenyl, isopropenyl, isobutenyl, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, and the like.
The term “alkynyl” refers to a branched or unbranched carbon chain containing one or more triple bonds including, but not limited to, propynyl, butyryl, and the like.
The terms “aryl” and “Ar” refer to any aromatic ring, mono- or bi-cyclic, containing 0 heteroatoms.
The term “heterocyclyl” refers to any aromatic or non-aromatic ring, mono- or bi-cyclic, containing one or more heteroatoms
The term “alkoxy” refers to an —OR substituent.
The term “acyloxy” refers to an —OC(O)R substituent.
The term “cyano” refers to a —C≡N substituent.
The term “hydroxyl” refers to an —OH substituent.
The term “amino” refers to a —N(R)2 substituent.
The term “arylalkoxy” refers to —O(CH2)n—Ar where n is an integer selected from the list 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6.
The term “haloalkoxy” refers to an —OR—X substituent, wherein X is Cl, F, Br, or I, or any combination thereof.
The term “haloalkyl” refers to an alkyl, which is substituted with Cl, F, I, or Br or any combination thereof.
The term “halogen” or “halo” refers to one or more halogen atoms, defined as F, Cl, Br, and I.
The term “nitro” refers to a —NO2 substituent.
The term thioalkyl refers to an —SR substituent.
Throughout the disclosure, reference to the compounds of Formula I is read as also including diastereomers, enantiomers, and mixtures thereof. In another embodiment, Formula (I) is read as also including salts or hydrates thereof. Exemplary salts include, but are not limited to: hydrochloride, hydrobromide, and hydroiodide.
It is also understood by those skilled in the art that additional substitution is allowable, unless otherwise noted, as long as the rules of chemical bonding and strain energy are satisfied and the product still exhibits fungicidal activity.
Another embodiment of the present disclosure is a use of a compound of Formula I, for protection of a plant against attack by a phytopathogenic organism or the treatment of a plant infested by a phytopathogenic organism, comprising the application of a compound of Formula I, or a composition comprising the compound to soil, a plant, a part of a plant, foliage, and/or roots.
Additionally, another embodiment of the present disclosure is a composition useful for protecting a plant against attack by a phytopathogenic organism and/or treatment of a plant infested by a phytopathogenic organism comprising a compound of Formula I and a phytologically acceptable carrier material.